justdancefanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Just Dance: Greatest Hits (James Kephart Edition)
Just Dance: Greatest Hits (James Kephart Editon) is Just Dance: Greatest Hits, but has the Just Dance 2014 layout and all songs from Just Dance 1-2014. It's Releasing On 3/27/14(PAL) & 6/25/14(NTSC). All of the tracks have been revised. P.S. Idea From Jordance-dance, Who's Not Allowed On Here. Songs In Game Just Dance *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper, Difficulty: Easy (Recoloured) *Ring My Bell - Anita Ward, Difficulty: Medium *Cotton-Eye Joe - Rednex, Difficulty: Easy *Surfin' Bird - The Trashmen, Difficulty: Easy *Heart Of Glass - Blondie, Difficulty: Medium *Groove Is In The Heart- Deee-Lite, Difficulty: Hard *Jerk It Out - Caesars, Difficulty: Hard *I Like To Move It - Reel 2 Real Feat. The Mad Stuntman, Difficulty: Medium *Hot N' Cold - Katy Perry, Difficulty: Easy *Mashed Potato Time- Dee Dee Sharp, Difficulty: Easy *Girls & Boys- Blur, Difficulty: Medium *Fame - In Style Of Irene Cara, Difficulty: Easy *Kids In America - Kim Wilde, Difficulty: Medium *Pump Up The Jam- Technotronic, Difficulty: Medium (Recoloured) *I Get Around - The Beach Boys, Difficulty: Medium *Le Freak- Chic, Difficulty: Medium (Recoloured) *That's The Way (I Like It) - KC And The Sunshine Band, Difficulty: Medium *Louie Louie - Iggy Pop, Difficulty: Easy *Funplex - The B-52's, Difficulty: Medium *Jin Go Lo Ba - Fatboy Slim, Difficulty: Medium *Dare - Gorillaz, Difficulty: Medium *Eye Of The Tiger - Survivor, Difficulty: Easy *Can't Get You Out of My Head- Kylie Minogue, Difficulty: Medium *Acceptable In The 80s - Calvin Harris, Difficulty: Medium *Who Let The Dogs Out - The Sunlight Shakers, Difficulty: Medium *Wannabe - Spice Girls, Difficulty: Easy *U Can't Touch This - MC Hammer, Difficulty: Medium Just Dance 2 *Firework - Katy Perry, Difficulty: Easy (Hard In The PAL Version) *Pon De Replay - Rihanna, Difficulty: Medium *Maniac - Studio Allstars, Difficulty: Medium *Born To Be Wild - Steppenwolf, Difficulty: Easy *Down By The Riverside - The Reverend Horatio And Amos Sweets, Difficulty: Medium *Futebol Crazy - The World Cup Girls, Difficulty: Easy *Nine In The Afternoon - Panic! At The Disco, Difficulty: Easy *Kung Fu Fighting - Carl Douglas, Difficulty: Medium *Mambo No. 5 - Lou Bega, Difficulty: Hard *It's Not Unusual - Tom Jones, Difficulty: Medium *You Can't Hurry Love - The Supremes, Difficulty: Medium *Song 2 - Blur, Difficulty: Medium *Spice Up Your Life - Spice Girls, Difficulty: Hard *Come On Eileen - Dexy's Midnight Runners, Difficulty: Hard *Here Comes The Hotstepper - The Hit Crew, Difficulty: Medium *It's Raining Men - The Weather Girls, Difficulty: Medium *Toxic - The Hit Crew, Difficulty: Hard *Dagomba - Sourcerer, Difficulty: Medium *Move Your Feet - Junior Senior, Difficulty: Hard *Proud Mary - Ike And Tina Turner, Difficulty: Medium *Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)- Mika, Difficulty: Easy *I Want You Back - The Jackson 5, Difficulty: Medium *Iko Iko - Mardia Gras, Difficulty: Easy *Katti Kalandal - Bollywood, Difficulty: Medium *Holiday - The Hit Crew, Difficulty: Medium *Hey Ya! - Outkast, Difficulty: Hard *Mugsy Baloney - Charleston, Difficulty: Hard *Baby Girl - Reggaeton, Difficulty: Medium *Crazy In Love - Studio Musicians, Difficulty: Hard *D.A.N.C.E. - Justice, Difficulty: Medium *Rasputin - Boney M., Difficulty: Hard *Jump In The Line - The Sunlight Shakers, Difficulty: Hard *Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go - Wham!, Difficulty: Easy *Walk Like An Egyptian - The Bangles, Difficulty: Medium *The Power - Snap!, Difficulty: Medium *Monster Mash - The Frighteners, Difficulty: Easy *Take Me Out - Franz Ferdinand, Difficulty: Medium *Cosmic Girl - Jamiroquai, Difficulty: Easy *Body Movin' - Beastie Boys, Difficulty: Easy *Should I Stay Or Should I Go - The Clash, Difficulty: Easy *Funkytown - Sweat Invaders, Difficulty: Easy *Jai Ho! - A.R. Rahman And The Pussycat Dolls Feat. Nicole Scherzinger, Difficulty: Medium Just Dance 3 *Baby Don't Stop Now - Anja, Difficulty: Easy *Jambo Mambo - Ole Orquesta, Difficulty: Easy *Twist And Shake It - The Girly Team, Difficulty: Medium *Soul Searchin' - Groove Century, Difficulty: Easy *Just Mario - Ubisoft Meets Nintendo, Difficulty: Easy *Take On Me - A-ha, Difficulty: Easy *Pump It - The Black Eyed Peas, Difficulty: Hard *Promiscuous - Nelly Furtano Feat. Timbaland, Difficulty: Medium *Price Tag - Jessie J Feat. B.o.B, Difficulty: Medium *Marcia Baila - Les Rita Mitsouko, Difficulty: Medium *No Limit - 2 Unlimited, Difficulty: Medium *Dynamite - Taio Cruz, Difficulty: Easy *Only Girl (In The World) - Rihanna, Difficulty: Medium *Teenage Dream - Katy Perry, Difficulty: Medium *Forget You - Cee Lo Green, Difficulty: Medium *Crazy Little Thing Called Love - Queen, Difficulty: Hard *Boogie Wonderland - Groove Century, Difficulty: Medium *E.T. - Katy Perry, Difficulty: Easy *I Feel Love - Donna Summer, Difficulty: Medium *Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO featuring Lauren Bennett and GoonRock, Difficulty: Hard *Let's Go To The Mall - Robin Sparkles, Difficulty: Hard *Video Killed The Radio Star - The Buggles, Difficulty: Medium *I Was Made For Lovin' You - Kiss, Difficulty: Easy *Airplanes - B.o.B Feat. Hayley Williams (of Paramore), Difficulty: Easy *Satellite - Lena Meyer-Landrut, Difficulty: Easy *Something Stupid - Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman, Difficulty: Easy Just Dance 4 diggin in the dirt difficulty hardest good girl difficulty unknown Just Dance 2014